As time goes by
by Maria Ferreira
Summary: - Dança comigo? – ela pediu a ele. - Não tem música. – ele falou olhando-a carinhosamente. -Então você vai ter que cantar para mim. – ela retrucou se colocando de pé e estendendo a mão para ele.


_As time goes by_

Um jovem casal caminhava de mãos dadas pelos jardins da escola. A lua era nova e as estrelas no céu escuro eram as únicas responsáveis pela iluminação do caminho. A moça sentou-se às margens do lago seguida pelo namorado. Ela recostou a cabeça nos ombros dele e fitou o horizonte.

- Você vai sentir falta daqui? – ela perguntou para ele passando uma mecha dos longos cabelos pretos por trás da orelha.

- Claro que sim. Você não? – ele virou-se para ela e passou a mão pelo rosto delicado da namorada.

- Acho que sim. Não sei, é estranho saber que nunca mais vamos voltar para cá. Eu acho que Hogwarts se tornou a minha casa. – ela respondeu com um meio sorriso conformado.

- É, tem razão. Acho que nunca me senti tão em casa como aqui. – ele ponderou- Os melhores momentos da minha vida eu passei nesse lugar.

- Nós só temos dezessete anos, Sirius. Ainda temos muito tempo para viver. – ela riu do namorado.

Ele riu com ela. Adorava vê-la sorrir, ele dizia que ela tinha barrocas que a deixavam com um rosto engraçado. Ele pegou a mão da namorada e deu-lhe um beijo doce. Ela fitou o garoto e viu surgir um sorriso maroto nos lábios dele.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – ele perguntou à moça – Eu acho que ninguém ia querer deixar essa escola para trás. Mas devo admitir ser um alívio saber que você nunca mais vai me bater por causa de um jogo de quadribol quando você sequer faz parte da equipe. – ele completou divertido.

- Então eu acho que vou ter que arranjar outro motivo para te bater – ela se virou para ele- Como, por exemplo, mandar o clima romântico para o espaço. – ela deu uma tapa de leve no rosto dele no que ele riu.

- Eu devo ser masoquista para estar com uma garota que me bate. – Sirius riu divertido enquanto a garota revirava os olhos – Lene?

- Sim? – ele perguntou tornando a olhar para ele.

- Eu já falei que eu te amo? – Sirius perguntou dando um meio sorriso.

- Hum... Hoje ainda não. – ela respondeu divertida.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Sirius falou fitando os olhos dela.

- Sabia. Por que é que você não iria me amar? – ela respondeu prendendo o riso.

- Não era bem a resposta que eu esperava... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um beijo caloroso da garota.

- Eu te amo, sabia disso? – ela perguntou a ele.

- Sabia. Por que é que você não iria me amar? – ele repetiu a pergunta dela o que fez a garota sorrir.

Ela se enroscou no namorado e parou para ouvir as batidas do coração dele. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele acariciando os cabelos dela e também quando ele lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Dança comigo? – ela pediu a ele.

- Não tem música. – ele falou olhando-a carinhosamente.

-Então você vai ter que cantar para mim. – ela retrucou se colocando de pé e estendendo a mão para ele.

Ele se levantou, fez uma breve reverência e beijou a mão dela. Ele se aproximou da namorada, passou o braço pelas costas da garota e a puxou para mais perto de si. Pigarreou e começou cantar perto dela:

- _"You must remember this"_ – um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Marlene.

Ele sabia que aquela era a música favorita dela. Uma vez quando mais novos, Marlene disse que essa era a música deles e de mais ninguém.

_-"A Kiss is still a Kiss_

_A sigh is just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply _

_As time goes by"_

Ela girou nos braços dele e deu um selinho no namorado. Com um sorriso, Marlene voltou à posição inicial e continuou a dançar com Sirius. Ela adorava ouvi-lo cantar para ela. Toda vez que ele o fazia ela se sentia única, especial, como se nada mais no mundo tivesse importância, apenas eles dois.

- _"And when two lovers woo_

_They still say 'I Love you',_

_On that you can rely_

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by"_

Ela o abraçou e subiu nos pés dele. Ele riu ao ver a garota querer dançar como uma criança. Marlene esboçou um sorriso nos lábios e encarou Sirius.

-_ "Moonlight and love songs_

_Never out of date_

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealousy and Hate_

_Woman needs man_

_And man must have his mate_

_That no one can deny"_

Ele parou de dançar. Ela fitava o namorado e podia ver o brilho dos olhos dele. Ele se inclinou suavemente enquanto acariciava o rosto dela com carinho.

- _"It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world is always welcomes lovers_

_As time goes by"_

Ela a beijou. Era um beijo doce, delicado que evoluía para um beijo desesperado e caloroso. Ele a puxava para perto de si e ela deixava-se ser conduzida por ele. Quando eles se separaram, mas permaneceram abraçados e de olhos fechados, relembrando cada passo daquela noite.

Sirius abriu os olhos e observou Marlene atentamente. Quando ela "despertou" do transe ele sorriu para ela. Era um sorriso doce que ele reservava apenas para ela.

- Lene? – ele chamou gentilmente – Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu como se nunca tivesse escutado aquelas palavras antes. Marlene passou os braços por volta do pescoço dele e olhou nos olhos do garoto. Ela sentia o que estava por vir e passou a respirar controladamente.

- Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu num sussurro.

- Lene? – ele a chamou mais uma vez.

- Sim. – ela respondeu coma voz baixa.

- Você quer se casar comigo? – ele perguntou começando a ficar nervoso.

Ela o encarou séria. Afagou o cabelo dele, passou os dedos pelo rosto dele como se estivesse memorizando cada detalhe que pudesse. O tempo nunca poderia apagar aquele momento. Ela encostou a testa na dele e olhou no fundo daqueles olhos. Marlene sentia-se como se o coração fosse sair pela boca.

- Eu... Sim. Eu quero me casar com você. – ela falou decidida.

Sirius abriu um sorriso radiante e beijou a namorada novamente. Ela pulou no pescoço dele e o abraçou mais uma vez. Eles se olharam e souberam, quase que instantaneamente, que eles sempre guardariam aquela lembrança em suas memórias. Não importava o que viesse, eles ficariam juntos até o fim porque se amavam e nada no mundo jamais poderia mudar esse sentimento.


End file.
